


Princess Park

by seanrobertson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanrobertson/pseuds/seanrobertson
Summary: Harry is just a kid with a dream. And little does he know that dream is about to come true. but when he stepped on the X factor stage he had no idea he would start a series of events that would wind up to be the greatest love story of his life.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 1





	1. Wait– I'm in a band?

**Author's Note:**

> TW//violence, homophobia, sex, abuse

Harry wiped his sweaty palms on the bottom of his shirt as he watched another contestant line up to perform. The backstage area was alive with buzz of competition. He read the order up on the projector and almost jumped when he realized his name had slidden three rows higher than when he had last checked and his act was coming up soon. Harry raced to get his things as the next contestant walked onto the stage. He was a boy about Harry's age but his size made him seem almost a few years younger. He stated his name shyly.

"Hi I'm Louis..." he blushed nervously.

"What's your last name son?" Simon Cowell, the most famous judge in the competition said with a smile.

"Oh um sorry I forgot. It's Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson." He laughed awkwardly.

"Hi Louis. How old are you?" Simon asked the same question to all the contestants.

"Eighteen," the boy answered shyly. Harry was surprised as he was two years older than himself. You couldn't tell as he looked quite young.

"Alright well good luck, take it away." Cowell waved his okay to start and the music began playing softly.

By the time he had finished Harry'd forgotten he was next so when the stage manager called his name he had to scramble to get to the stage. He almost fell over as he knocked into the boy who'd gone before him. Harry quickly helped him pick up his bag before nodding a silent goodbye and rushing on stage.

"Hello what's your name?" Simon Cowell asked Harry just as he'd asked the hundreds of other contestants that day.

"Harry," Harry remembered the boy before him and quickly blurted out his last name, "Styles."

"Alright Harry how old are you?" Cowell asked me.

"Sixteen." He answered into the mic.

"Alright well take it away." He'd chosen to sing acapella, so no music started for him. Harry sang his piece and finished with a shy smile. The crowd began to clap indicating Harry'd done a good job. He let out a sigh of relief as the third judge, whose name he wasn't quite sure of, started with his critique.

"Harry I think you're really talented. However, I'm not sure you're experienced enough. I mean you're only sixteen. I'm gonna say no" The crowd started booing at these remarks which made Harry blush. Then Simon Cowell spoke.

"I'm not sure you've booed him enough," the crowd laughed at this, "Harry I really see something in you. My vote's a yes. Cheryl?"

"Harry I like you. I'm gonna say yes." said the second judge. Harry stumbled back in relief.

"Congratulations Harry, see you next round." Harry walked off stage and hugged his mom tight.

He was through.

\--

The next day was really stressful. He'd had a whole year to prepare for his first audition but only twenty-four hours to prepare for this one. Harry wasn't really paying attention as he casually unzipped his fly and started to pee. He heard the door open and heard someone move into the urinal next to him. As Harry got ready to wrap up he accidentally splashed on whoever was next to him.

"Oops!" Harry said, looking up. He realized that he'd peed on the kid who he had been watching earlier.

"Hi." He said, a strange remark to say to someone who just peed on you.

"Sorry about that," Harry apologized, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. The kid, whose name Harry had forgotten, smiled at him and continued to pee. Harry zipped up his fly and walk-ran back to the safety of the hallway. He needed to move quickly back to his studio to finish rehearsing. Bootcamp was tomorrow.

\--

Harry knew he liked girls. Or, he thought he did. His mind continued to wander as he traced the lines on the wall. He knew he'd never liked a girl. He knew the way this boy had smiled up at him and was unbearably cute, but he also knew he liked girls. Or, he thought he did.

"Harry!" The person, Charlie, who the x factor had assigned to teach his group of boys the dance for the dance section called me back to the class.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled and turned his attention back to the front of the room. Up, down, scoop, stomp, stomp, fist, fist, and then... shit. He'd forgotten again. Okay from the top. Up, down, scoop, fist, fi- oh wait stomp was before fist. Ugh. Harry hated dancing.

\--

Harry stood in the long line of boys, hopefully waiting for their names to be called indicating that they'd made it to the next round. When the judges got to the last name on the list Harry could almost feel the burning tears behind his eyes.

"And the final contestant going to judges houses is... Tom Richards," Harry could almost feel his heart shatter into a million pieces. As they huddled the losing contestants backstage Harry let his tears fall. There were people shoving cameras into his face and the other faces of the contestants who hadn't made it through asking them how they felt about losing and was really not in the mood but he stayed and let them interview.

"I'm just really gutted," He muttered through breaths. Harry took another heaving breath and turned away from the camera.

A few hours later Harry'd packed up all his things and was ready to go home when someone backstage said the contestants needed to stay for some reason and that Simon wanted to call five of the boys and four of the girls onstage. Harry shuddered as they called out the names.

"Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Harry Styles," Harry lifted his eyes to look at the faculty member reading the names in shock until he realised it was probably just a slap in the face for some good television. Harry grudgingly smiled and waited for the rest of the names to be called before he made his way to the stage, "Niall Horan, and Louis Tomlinson." Harry almost jumped up when I heard Louis' name. His heart fluttered at the thought of standing next to him, brushing their hands together and he quickly shut it down and reminded himself. I. Like. Girls.

"Hello," One of the judges started. The contestants all mumbled a half hearted "hi" back and she continued, "Thank you all so much for coming back. I know judging from some of your faces this is really hard. We've thought long and hard about it and we've thought of each of you as individuals and we just feel that you are too talented to let go of, we think it would be a great idea, to have two separate groups."

Then Simon spoke, "We've decided to put you both into a band," but you couldn't hear what he'd said at the end because of the loud screams of joy coming from the stage. It took a moment to sink in before Harry realised. He was going to the judges' houses! He jumped back in surprise and was taken aback when Louis jumped into his arms. Harry twirled him around and breathed in his wonderful scent before reluctantly letting him go and going to hug the other boys. They were going to the judges' houses.

The next week was filled with hours of rehearsal. Louis missed the first four due to being stung by a sea urchin and being in the hospital. Today was the day he was coming back. Harry was messing with his fringe in the mirror when Zayn came barging in.

"Harry, Liam, Niall. Louis is back!" Harry smiled so wide you could see his dimple imprinted on his cheek. He ran outside to the surprise of cameras but ignored it to search for Louis. He spotted him a little farther down the path and ran to hug him. He'd missed the bubbly boy and his wonderful smell. He embraced him in a tight hug which the other boy returned. Behind him Niall, Zayn, and Liam came and hugged them into a group hug. He was a bit annoyed at them for not letting him have his own hug with Louis but then again how would they have known to. Harry led Louis back into the x factor house to finish rehearsals.

\--

"Hello"

"We"

"Are"

"One"

"Direction!" Zayn smiled at the boys and what they thought of as comically genius. Today they were filming their first video diary after getting through last round. Harry looked over at Louis while he read out questions. His eyes were so pale blue. His hair was so fluffy and brown. His personally sparked up like a bonfire. His skin was tan and smooth. His lips were dark and chapped. He licked them between questions and Harry felt his heart flutter.

"Harry!" Niall nudged Harry's back, "Answer the question"

"Sorry what was it?" Harry mumbled, embarrassed.

"What traits do you look for in a girl?" the question stumped Harry. He wasn't sure. He didn't think he liked ladies. He couldn't tell the lads that though.

"Ehrm, if she has like, ehm, a nice personality and if you," Harry cleared his throat awkwardly, "If you can get on with her well."

"Wonderful. Moving on..." Louis continued to rattle off questions and crack jokes and Harry just watched dumbfounded by how one person can be so beautiful. When the video finally cut off Niall pulled Harry into the hallway.

"What was that?" Niall gave Harry a deep stare which intimidated him a bit.

"Wha- what was what?" Harry questioned, knowing exactly what Niall was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about. What's going on? You're only like that when he's around." Niall raised his eyebrows and nudged Hary in a playful way.

"I um..." Harry ponded the idea of telling Niall. Growing up he'd always been surrounded by proggresive and accepting people and it was hard for him to tell how a person was without knowing them very well. Niall seemed nice enough so he decided to open up. Besides, it would be good to have a closer friend on x factor. Well a closer friend who wasn't Louis, "Well I think, I um," Harry felt his palms get sweaty when all of a sudden he couldn't do it, "He's just ehrm, funny, I guess," He finished it off with an awkward smile.

"Okay... sure. Well I didn't say this but I think he likes you. You should go for it. You know "as a friend"," Harry shoved him playfully for that response.

"Wait- you really think I'm being that obvious?" Harry bit his lip nervously.

"You stared at him the whole time. And every time he's around you never focus and you just stare at him the whole time," Niall looked at Harry knowingly, "But he obviously has a thing for you too. You should go for it."

"You think?" Harry responded. He looked over at Louis chatting with Zayn. He wanted to know what they were talking about so badly when Louis laughed and flashed his wonderful smile and Harry pictured his wonderful smell. Then Liam came over and he was snapped back to reality.

"What's up, mate?" Liam smiled. Harry liked Liam. He was kind and acted sort of like the dad of their group. The fans had quickly nicknamed him Daddy Direction and the boys (other than Liam) all found it quite hilarious. When Harry turned behind him he found that Niall had gone off somewhere unknown so it was now just Harry and Liam.

"The sky," Harry replied cheekily. Liam shook his head and shrugged.

"I swear you guys are gonna run me dry. By the way break's over in five and then we've got rehearsal, okay?"

"'Kay. See ya," was all Harry said. He wanted to pull Louis away from Zayn and make his move before they got pulled into rehearsal again.

"Lou can we talk," was all Harry said, tugging Louis' arm as to lead him to a space with some privacy.

"What's up Haz?" Harry felt a shiver down his spine at the new nickname. Just as he was going to start and say his piece Louis icy blue eyes scanned down his body.

"I- I ehrm, sorry, I, uh," Harry stuttered.

"Well spit it out?" Louis laughed and Harry felt butterflies tickle his stomach again.

"I think I, ehrm, I think I... I think I want mac n cheese for dinner 'kay? You good with that?" Harry muttered. He looked down at his feet in shame. Something about how Louis looked at him with expecting eyes in a cold hard stare made his heart race and his brain disappear.

"Uh, yeah sure," Louis smiled and pulled the boy into an embrace, "I missed you at the hospital, H."

"Yeah, me too. I have to go... get some, uh, water but I'll see you at rehearsal." Harry awkwardly pulled out of Louis' embrace and walk-ran to the kitchen. Ugh, why did Louis have to be so beautiful?

\--

They'd made it through. Harry had no idea how but somehow Simon had picked them. He sat in his airplane seat going over the competition a million times over in his head. They'd made it through. The new song that had been assigned to them was ambitious. It was "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay. Harry knew the song. Well, everyone did. It was quite popular and the struggle was going to be trying to make it their own. For now all he could do was wait until they got to the X Factor house.

\--

Louis grabbed Harry's shirt and tugged him down. Harry smiled up at Louis and grabbed a pillow from behind him to chuck at Louis.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Harry didn't listen and dragged Louis down onto the bed they were wrestling on.

"Hold on, hold on, timeout!" Harry screeched before Louis had a chance to retaliate, "I need a break. You took a lot out of me."

"Okay, then." Louis collapsed down onto Harry snuggled up to his chest and all Harry could do what lay there stiffly and hope he never moved. Soon Louis' back was slowly rising and falling and his head was rested on Harry's chest. Harry needed a wee desperately but he was stuck under a sleeping Louis.

Niall spotted them cuddling and bounded over to the spot they were laying on.

"Hey lovebirds," Niall teased. Harry glared at him but couldn't help but smile. The most beautiful boy he'd ever seen was laying on him. He looked down and realised the commotion had woken Lou up.

"Hi handsome," Harry's breath caught in his throat as Louis said this but Louis just continued on in the conversation as if nothing had happened. Harry could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, but his bladder ached so he pushed Louis off of him and scrambled to the bathroom.

"Hey!" Louis called from behind him. Harry turned to give Louis an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Lou, gotta take a wee," Harry then scrambled down the hallway and relieved himself in the toilet.

\--

Niall showed up to rehearsal with a duffle bag filled to the brim with "essentials". Apon future inspection it was discovered he had a duffle bag filled with food. Niall spent most of his free time eating some sort of sweets and Harry always admired the way he never seemed to gain a pound. 

Niall was currently shoveling down the last of his six pancakes that the poor x factor cook had strained herself making. Harry on the other hand, hadn't touched his food. His plate sat there holding two lone pancakes that Harry was slowly moving around with his fork.

However, there was a reason for his loss of appetite. The next round was today and it was going to be their first time performing in front of an audience as a group. They'd spent all of yesterday filming the "glamour shots" that were going to play whenever they were introduced however they never seemed to be able to stay serious and they had quite the file of outtakes.

"You gonna eat that?" Niall cut into Harry's thoughts.

"No, have at it," Harry pushed his plate over to Niall and stood up from the table to go get ready for the day. He strode over to the room he shared with the other boys to discover Zayn in the bathroom. He groaned because he knew he wouldn't get in there for at least another thirty minutes. Instead he made his way over to the full length mirror to pick out an outfit. He was currently only wearing a pair of boxers the other boys made him put on but he much preferred to go commando. Things gotta breathe. He still slept naked though. He'd never thought it was weird but Niall had made it extensively clear that it was probably his worst habit. He turned away from the mirror and made his way over to his dresser. He rummaged through his various clothing items finally deciding on a basic white shirt and jeans.

Louis walked into the room just as he was pulling his pants over his butt. He turned around and smiled at the boy.

"Hi Louis," Harry stated casually. Louis smiled a huge smile so that his eyes crinkled in the corners. He bounded over to Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Harry I've had an idea!" Louis yelled. Harry rubbed his ear. Harry liked Louis but he was quite loud.

"What is it boo?" Harry nodded his head down to face Louis.

"Let's live together! Like after x factor. Simon said he's gonna get us all apartments down in London and he said he could set up a place for us in Princess Park when I asked him!" Louis detached himself from Harry and bounded around the room in excitement.

"So in other words this isn't a question," Harry joined Louis in jumping around.

"Yep, you're stuck with me Curly," Harry and Louis continued their banter when their excitement was interrupted and Liam walked into the room.

"What are you two so happy about?"

"We're moving in together!" Harry cheered before Louis could say anything. Liam eyed them suspiciously before shrugging.

"Good luck cleaning up for Louis," he teased. Harry rolled his eyes and brought Liam and Louis into a group hug.

"I'm so happy."

\--

"Since you all were so against the matching outfits–"

"'Cause they're stupid." Louis cut Simon off.

"Louis," Simon warned. Louis glared at Simon but piped down and didn't speak anymore, "Since you are so against the matching outfits I've decided to see how you guys will do dressing yourselves. We've provided a selection you can pick from. Just, don't embarrass me." he finished. The boys nodded.

Harry found a nice button plaid down shirt and paired it with a big leather jacket. For his pants he picked out classic black jeans and black boots for shoes.

"You guys are on in five," Harry heard a stage manager call. He looked around to see if the rest of his bandmates were ready. Liam was ready and setting up his microphone (of course), Zayn was fixing his hair in the mirror, and Louis and Niall were having a vicious battle over a pair of jeans. Harry rolled his eyes and pointed out the extra pair of the same pants laying on the floor just a few feet away.

"Guys look. There's another pair right there," Louis gave Harry an appreciative smile.

"Thanks Hazza. Those look more my size anyway," Louis bounded off to go finish changing and Harry went to go join Liam in setting up microphones.

"Hey Harry. Apparently these two don't work, so just pick one of the four. I've already got mine," Liam greeted Harry. Harry gave an awkward thumbs up and picked his microphone. He heard a ruckus coming from behind him and turned to see an overeager Louis come bounding up to him.

"Hi. Which microphone should I pick Harold Edward Styles," Harry shuddered at the use of his full name.

"They're all the same silly," he smiled at Louis, turning his whole body around to face the smaller boy.

"No! If you pick mine for me that means it was one you liked and that makes it special," Harry looked down at the array of mics in front of him.

"That one," Harry pointed at the mic that had been next to his, "That's your microphone."

"Thanks Haz," Louis grabbed the mic and bounded off towards where they were entering on stage. Harry followed him. Liam was already there and Niall and Zayn followed close behind Harry with their mics. They got into position and prepared to go onstage. The music started playing and the doors opened revealing the five boys.

They sang their song and it passed as a blur to Harry. When they were finished the music cut off and the crowd began to cheer. Harry felt himself blush as he stared out onto the crowd. God he loved performing. It always gave him a rush like nothing else. Well, almost nothing.

Harry ignored the thoughts that began to creep into his head and turned to face the ground. Barney, my mom, come on... he continued to try and think of things that would turn him off. He really wished this hadn't happened while they were still onstage.

When the crowd quieted down the judges began.

"Well done! When I heard you were gonna do Coldplay I thought it was a big big mistake but I love what you've done with the song, totally made it your own, and I love that the band is gelling together. Even though Simon's gonna say he put this band together it was originally my Idea," began the first judge. Harry found it quite flattering to watch the judges bicker over who's idea it was to start the band. Simon rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"It was my idea," the judge continued, "Boys I think, potentially, you guys could be the next, big, boyband," the crowd went wild at that, "You have a lot of work to do but–look, hey Simon–I'm not sure about the styling. Did you, did you have a stylist?" Harry giggled at this knowing their outfits probably would have been quite a bit better with a stylist. Simon didn't answer.

"Guys, look, I don't know whose idea it was because i wasn't there but you look like you fit together, like you're the perfect band," the crowd went insane again, "That song was fantastic and you did make it your own. I wasn't thinking of Coldplay then. That was a perfect pop band performance." One of the female judges finished.

"I have to agree with Danni, you guys look like, you look fantastic. You've got all the ingredients for a perfect pop band and the girls at home will be going crazy for you," Harry winced at this knowing he didn't want one of the girls but he waited as the judge continued on, " You do need a bit more time to develop as a group, that's all, just a little bit more time." Then Simon spoke.

"Well, uh, I think your role in putting the group together, we'll rewind the tapes on that one. Essentially, you guys came together because your bootcamp auditions weren't good enough. You were too good to throw away, we took a risk, and, I've got to tell you, what was so impressive about that was, cause it's a big leap going on this stage, when you started to screw up, one of you at the end, Liam stepped in and you put it back together. That's what bands do. I've got to tell you. Regarding the whole styling thing, I don't want to style this band because I don't know how to style a band like this. We asked the band to do whatever they wanted to do, I'm not going to interfere, they're gonna do it their way. It was brilliant guys."

The crowd gave a final cheer and the band was herded off stage. The positive comments felt almost too much. He was so happy that the judges liked them. Now it was just up to the fans to vote and see if they'd be through.

\--

Driving back to the x factor house the feeling was amazing. The buzz of performance was still ringing in his chest. Louis was sat next to him, and the feeling of his thigh pressed up against Louis' gave him a buzzing feeling in his chest.

When they arrived at the x factor house the room was filled with celebrating finalists. Aiden Grimshaw---one of Harry's best friends on the show---congratulated the boys on their performance. Harry was quite tired after the long performance and car ride so he greeted everyone quickly and then ran up to the room he shared with the other boys. He striped down and jumped into his bed. He snuggled down deep into the cover and let the warm slowly lull him to sleep.

\--

The next morning Harry was woken up quite suddenly.

"Wake up pretty boy we've got mail!" Harry recognized Louis' voice before being hit in the face by a pillow. He didn't move but instead snuggled farther down into the covers.

And then all of a sudden it was cold, and his covers were being torn off by an overeager Niall. His hands instinctively went to his crotch before remembering the boys had seen him naked a hundred times before.

"Jesus christ Harry put some clothes on, my eyes are burning," Niall turned away and covered his eyes dramatically. Harry smiled at the blond boy. Even though they'd only known each other for a few weeks it felt as if they'd been friends for years.

"Niall get over it. There are more important matters! We've got mail!" Louis scurried around the room squealing excitedly.

"What do you mean we've got mail?" I rubbed my eyes and adjusted to the light in the room.

"Fan mail! People like us Harry, they really like us!" Louis jumped up and went to embrace Harry into a tight hug. Harry barely hugged him back, feeling quite awkward as he was naked.

"Alright well let's go read it then," Harry pushed Louis off him so he could breathe.

"Okay but put some boxers on first," Liam cut in. He was standing next to Zayn with a condescending look on his face. Harry hadn't even noticed Zayn and Liam were there. In his defence they had been very quiet.

Harry nodded in response and jumped down from his bed to grab a pair of boxers and socks from the ground. He messed with his fringe a bit before hurrying downstairs with Louis, Liam, Zayn, and Niall close on his tail. His socks slid on the hardwood floor and he stumbled a bit before making it to the front door where there were piles of mail sitting on the side table.

"Holy shit," Harry stared down at the fanmail in awe. He, Harold Edward Styles, the weird kid from school with a stupid dream, had fanmail. He felt a shiver travel down his spine as he picked up the first letter just as Louis caught up to him.

"This is crazy!" Harry turned to the doncaster boy.

"I know right, Hazza!" Louis grabbed the envelope out of Harry's hand, "Let's go open this one together upstairs. We'll open the rest of them with the rest of the boys."

"Okay! Let's go," Harry led the way up to their room and hopped into his bed. Louis followed close behind and jumped into bed right next to him. Harry carefully opened the envelope so as to not rip any of the paper.

"'Dear One Direction'," Louis read, "'You guys are really cool. Louis you are so funny in the video diaries. Liam you are very smart. My friends and I have nicknamed you "Daddy Direction" because you always have to take care of the other boys'."

"Liam is gonna be so pissed," Harry burst out laughing.

"It's... Daddy... Liam," Louis sputtered between breaths.

"Okay finish," Harry said after composing himself some.

"Okay," Louis took a deep breath before continuing, "'Harry you are really pretty. My friend Olivia likes you best. Zayn, I'd just like to tell you to ignore the other boys because you have the best hair. And last but not least Niall. You always make me laugh and you are a great omelette cook. I would love to try some of your omelettes. Sincerely, Anna.'," Harry smiled down at Louis.

"That was sweet. Let's go show the others."

\--

"Tonight we have a double knockout for you as not one, but two acts leave the competition for good. Plus two incredible performances performing live right here on this stage, international superstar Usher is going to be here!" The crowd went wild cheering for Usher, "Thought you'd like that," the host joked, "And the champ is back with the exclusive first TV performance with his new single, please welcome x factor winner Joe McElderry!" The crowd cheered once more, "Alright. Right now though, the fiercest foursome are prepped and primed and they are ready for action. Please welcome... The X Factor Judges!" Again, the crowd went wild as the four judges stepped through the electronic door leading to the stage.

"Simon, Dannii, Louis, and Cheryl," a deep loud voice called from the speakers.

The judges made their way to their seats.

"And remember, it's a double elimination this week so go vote. Now without further ado, the X Factor finalists," The Host stepped off the stage and then the first act went on. Harry's palms started sweating again as he stood with his band members behind the large electric doors that would open to reveal them.

"Each time I hear you say..." Harry heard the cue and the doors started to open.

"This is the rhythm of the night," Harry sang along with the other contestants.

At the end of the song they were all supposed to join together in a big huddle with all the other acts but for most of them dancing wasn't their strong suit so staying synchronized was quite a struggle. Harry found himself supporting Nial who was awkwardly holding a thumbs up while being squashed between Liam and Zayn, Louis behind him (although not visible as he was too short) and pointing towards the audience in his final pose. It was not the most comfortable position but when the music ended they were spared from the agony and were herded off the stage separately. They played a highlight reel of the previous night and then Joe McElderry came and performed. Harry thought he was fine but he wasn't very into this type of music so he went into his dressing room to relax. Louis came in to join him. Harry tried his hardest to look everywhere but Louis' addictive eyes. The crimson walls clashed painfully with the dark green carpet. He sucked in a quick breath when Louis sat next to him.

"You're really pretty you know that right?" Harry continued to stare at his feet, "Your hair is so soft and curly and bouncy. You know that right Hazza? Your skin is so smooth and soft and perfect. Your smile, wow. The way your dimples show and you look at the ground. And oh my god your eyes. That deep green is just too much. You eyelashes just... they just frame them perfectly. I don't know how girls contain themselves around you." Louis moved closer to Harry and let his head rest on his chest. Harry stroked Louis' hair and rubbed his back as it rose and fell.

Louis stood up suddenly, "And not just that. Even though you're big and tall you're still like a small little kid. You're shy when you have to meet new people, but when you're on stage you're like a whole different person. When you're performing you're a large person with a big personality and wonderful confidence," before Harry knew what was happening Louis was pulling him up and then they were standing, "And god when I'm with you it feels like there's nothing else in the world and you're the only thing that matters. I just wish things didn't have to be the way they are."

Harry gave in and found himself staring into Louis' icy blue eyes. They seemed to hold him in a steady gaze he just couldn't bring himself to break.

And then it all just happened so fast.

Louis' lips were on his and he was stumbling into the wall using his hand to hold him up. Louis' hand was in his hair and Harry's stomach was filled with butterflies. It was nothing like any kiss he'd ever had before. It was the type of kiss you never wanted to come up from, even for a breath of air. And when it ended, Harry only wanted to kiss Louis again even more.

"Wha-what was that?" Harry stuttered. Louis blushed deeply and shied away from Harry unable to believe what he'd just done.

"I, ehm, I think that I like you Harry."

\--

And then it was on twitter and then it was on instagram. Liam had been live streaming. Harry hadn't known he had been live streaming. Louis hadn't known he had been live streaming. Neither of them had known the door was open. How could they have known? But now all he could think was that he'd ruined everything as he sat next to Louis on a couch while getting a thorough lecture from Liam and Zayn. Niall stood with them but kept his mouth shut.

"Okay no one needs to see that PDA. Do what you want to do but come on. In the dressing room? I had to close the door so quickly. But not even that. How come you guys didn't tell us?" Liam frowned at us, "You didn't think we would judge did you?"

I sat there silently. I hated getting scolded. Louis, however, was quite hotheaded.

"No! It was the only time. It just... kinda happened." Louis began to lose confidence as he continued on, "It just kinda happened."

"I knew," Everyone turned to look at Niall, "Well, I knew Harry liked Louis and I knew Louis like Harry. I knew. It was quite obvious."

"Niall? And you didn't tell us?" Zayn started, "How cou–"

"It wasn't my business to tell!" Niall defended himself, "You are an awful gossip Zayn." Zayn rolled his eyes.

"We're getting away from the point," Liam stated. He moved to sit next to Harry and Louis on the couch, "Are you two going to stay together?"

Harry turned to Louis and realised his hand had rested on the small of his back. He snatched it back suddenly, uncomfortable with the question. Harry wanted to, but he didn't know if Louis wanted to.

"Hazza you wanna? I think... I mean I want to..." Harry smiled and nodded quickly.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Harry jumped on Louis and rested his head on his chest.

"My hazza," Louis laughed. Harry winced realizing the other boys were watching. He got up quickly and apologized.

"Why are you apologizing? You two are cute. Just, keep it down tonight." Niall teased. He earned a punch in the arm from Louis for that and Harry stifled a laugh. He loved these guys.

\--

The next few weeks were some of the best in his life. They'd made it far in the competition. He and Louis were going great. Everyone in the house didn't mind. They continued to receive questions for video diaries and fanmail. Everyone was sad to see the other contestants go. It was the final Night and only three acts remained. It was One Direction, Rebecca Ferguson, and Matt Cardle. They'd already performed last night.

"Welcome to the X Factor final, the results!" The host called out, "And please welcome, the X Factor judges!" Simon, Cheryl, Dannii, and Louis all stepped out. Harry still found it a funny coincidence that his Louis had the same name as one of the judges even though it wasn't an uncommon name. He waited nervously to enter the stage when they were finally called on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's the X Factor finalists!" The crowd went wild as him and his bandmates stepped out and began to sing. Behind them came Rebecca who sang her bit before finally, Matt Cardle stepped out. They all sang, and when the song finished the boys took a big bow and headed off the stage.

Harry took a seat on the backstage couch as he watched the highlight reel they were showing on a small tv. He didn't see Louis come up to him until he felt Louis fingers resting on his shoulder.

"Hey boo," he smiled up at Louis. Louis didn't say anything but he smiled and rested himself on Harry's lap.

"My Hazza," he whispered into Harry's ear. Harry snuggled up to the smaller boy and ran his fingers through Louis' hair.

"I have a surprise for you after tonight," Harry whispered into Louis hair.

"Yeah? What is it?" Louis looked up at Harry with expecting eyes.

"Well if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" Louis frowned and pouted with his arms crossed.

"C'mon that's not fair. How am I supposed to say no?" I teased.

"You're not! You're supposed to say yes," Louis added a little bat of his eyelash and then it was too much and Harry gave in.

"Fine. I got you some flowers... and I have a shirt that I customized. It says 'Harry ♡ Louis' on it. I've been thinking we could do a little photoshoot. Give the fans some Larry Stylinson?" Harry smiled and Louis blushed.

"Yeah I'd like that Harry."

"Hey guys," Harry heard Liam behind him, "The other boys and I have been thinking of having a lads night out tonight. You know, as our last night in the X Factor House. How does that sound?" I looked at Louis to see his reaction. He shrugged and I looked back up at Liam.

"Sure sounds good mate."

\--

Harry scrolled through more "Larry Stylinson" tweets smiling when the fans noticed a moment where Harry fonded over Louis or vice versa. He then switched to Instagram blushing at fictional conversations and scenarios.

"What are you looking at babes?" Harry heard Louis say from behind him.

"Just more Larry stuff. It's really cute," He blushed.

"Liam is over there comforting Niall about not getting through," Harry turned to face them. Niall was doubled over and crying silently. He knew this was super important to them. It was to him too but Niall had gone through a lot of rejection in his life and getting third seemed so close yet so far.

"Hey I know what'll lighten the mood," Louis started. Of course he did. Louis always knew what would lighten the mood, "We could do that thing you planned earlier."

"Oh yeah," Harry said, remembering. He pulled himself off the couch and pocketed his phone. Harry turned to Louis, "I'll go get the stuff. Meet me in the driveway." Harry bounded out the door and went to his room to grab the shirt and flowers. He quickly changed but decided to slip his purple Jack Wills hoodie over his shirt so some photos could be with and some without. Then he went to the driveway to see Louis there waiting with Zayn ready to take the photos.

"Let's do this boo," Harry fonded at how beautiful Louis looked in his tight shirt. Zayn got the camera out and Harry got on one knee and offered the rose to Louis.

"Here boo bear," Harry smiled and Zayn snapped a quick shot. They continued this. Louis took the rose in his mouth and Zayn got several shots of Harry going to bite it with him. Then he took his Jack Wills hoodie off and they did some shots with the shirt.

When they were finished they went back to the house. Niall's eyes were wet but he had stopped crying.

"You guys wanna see the cutest photos ever?" Zayn cheered trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah," Niall said after a pause. They all huddled around to look at the photos of Louis and Harry.

"Aw and look at this one," Zayn pointed out the one where Harry was on his knee offering Louis the rose and Louis had a hand on his face in pretend shock.

"And this one," Harry said. The one he'd noticed was one where Louis had the rose in his mouth and Harry was about to bite the other end.

"Yeah that's really cute but look at this one witht he shirt. Louis isn't in it but you can really see the text." Zayn slid through more photos until he came onto the one he was talking about. It was nice. Harry was doing a little thumbs up and was holding the duffle bag with his Jack Wills hoodie in it.

"Yeah," Harry yawned, "I'm kinda tired."

"Weren't we gonna do that boys night out though?" Liam questioned. Harry realized he'd promised and snapped his mouth shut mid yawn.

"Oh yeah. Can we at least keep it here and not go out anywhere. We can have a boys night. Minus the out," Harry offered, feeling guilty about forgetting.

"That sounds nice. Oooh how about we play Truth or Dare," Niall suggested. They all nodded in agreement that it was a good idea. They made their way up to the living room while Zayn posted the photos to the boys' shared secret twitter account. Zayn followed behind them soon after.

Once they were all huddled in a circle Louis raised his hand.

"Can I pick first?" Everyone nodded that it was fine, "Okay. Um... Liam. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." It was not unlike Liam to go for the safe route but he always ended up loosening up as the night went on.

"Have you ever fantasized about someone you shouldn't have and if so, who?" Louis smirked. Liam blushed a deep shade of crimson red.

"Um yeah," He started but he couldn't finish because everyone had started to interrupt him.

"Who?"

"What!"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

And then another, "Who?"

"Cheryl Cole," He blushed sheepishly.

"You mean the X Factor judge this year?" Niall burst out laughing. He loved Niall's laugh. It was often contagious and just seemed to be so joyful, "Okay my turn. Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Harry smirked boldly.

"Okay. I dare you to give Louis your best Lap dance and strip tease. And you have to try to seduce him while he has to try not to get seduced." Harry's jaw dropped a little as he locked eyes with Louis.

"Fine," He made his way over to Louis. None of the boys were dancers and his lap dance was a little awkward but he found a rhythm and started stripping down while the other boys tried their hardest not to burst out laughing. When Harry was finished he was in his boxers and sitting on Louis' lap.

"That was golden," Niall wiped a tear that had fallen while he was laughing from his cheek.

"You're seriously not crying of laughter. Really lads? It wasn't that bad," He said as he made his way back over to his spot.

"Louis seemed to like it," Zayn smirked, pointing at Louis. Louis blushed deeply and squirmed in his chair when Harry realized why. His eyes widened and he looked away quickly feeling as if he was violating Louis' privacy.

"Sorry," He blushed, "Niall. Truth or dare?"

"Um... dare," Niall finally said.

"Okay then... how about," Harry tapped his chin like a cartoon as he thought, "call Khloe Kardashian and tell her you wank to her every night. I know you got her number in there so don't say you don't."

Niall's eyes widened, "I can't do that! Wha- I mean this is Khloe Kardashian we're talking about here people!"

"You gonna chicken?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Jesus christ," Niall sweared under his breath as he pulled out his phone, "Hi Khloe... oh um hi I just wanted to, ehrm, tell you that I wank to you every night goodbye," Niall hung up the phone quickly and placed his head in his hands, "I can't believe I did that."

"Me neither mate I thought you were gonna chicken." Zayn laughed.

\--

They played for another hour before they finally went to sleep at around 1:00am. Harry had just woken up the next morning was still snuggled up close to Louis. They'd slept in the same bed for the past few weeks and Harry couldn't wait until they had their Princess Park house all to themselves and they could snuggle like this all day.

"Harry! Louis! Zayn! Niall! Lads guess what!" Liam came barging into the room. He'd apparently been awake but Harry hadn't noticed.

"What," Harry said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Synco is signing us! We didn't win but Synco is signing us. Simon just told me! He said he got us management and everything. It's Modest! Management I think. One Direction isn't over yet!" Liam shouted and cheered. He finally stood panting in the middle of the room triumphantly.

"Wait–really?" Harry finally processed what Liam had said. He turned around and took Louis into a tight embrace.

"We're gonna make some music lads!"

\--

"To One Direction!" Simon toasted. It was just the boys and Simon who sat in a hotel room toasting to their future music career. Harry couldn't contain himself and went to go kiss Louis. They stayed there for a moment, relishing in the happiness that they felt in that moment.

"What is this?" Harry sat on the couch next to Louis. Simon towered over them, "When were you two gonna tell me that you were gay?" The boys just looked up at him. Simon shook his head slowly and without saying anything began to leave. From the doorway he turned around, "Boys, just... go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow"

Simon left the room and Harry scanned the faces of his friends. They all seemed as shocked as he was. It all had happened so fast and he couldn't really process it. But what he did know was that it wasn't good.

\--

They finally learned where Simon had disappeared to during the celebration. He'd gone to go "figure things out" and had returned much later at night with a representative of Modest! Management. Harry had woken up at about four in the morning to the sound of Simon coming in and turning on the lights. Harry and Louis had decided to sleep in separate beds that night because of what had happened but his bed had never felt so empty or cold. Simon turned the lights on and Harry groaned and shoved his face farther down into his pillow.

"Louis! Harry! Get up, we need to talk." Harry reluctantly pulled a pair of pants on but left his chest bare. He turned to see Louis stumbling about trying to put on a pair of shorts. He rushed over to go help his boy. He helped Louis find the pant leg and pull his foot through.

"I'm just so scared Harry," Louis whispered in Harry's ear. Harry nodded and hugged him but he was shocked. This was the first time he'd ever seen Louis scared.

"It'll be okay boo," he reassured Louis. Louis nodded but Harry thought he heard him mutter "will it?" under his breath.

"Hurry up," the manager called. Harry and Louis looked at each other before moving to go meet with Simon and whoever he'd brought from Modest!. The manager led them outside of the room and into the hallway where there were cushioned benches facing one another lining the walls of the hallway. Simon was sitting on one. The manager joined him and Harry and Louis sat across from them.

"So, would you two like to explain yourselves?" Simon started. Harry started at his feet and stayed silent. Louis, as usual, spoke up,

"Explain ourselves about what? Being in a relationship? Yeah, we're dating. So what? What's your problem?" Simon didn't seem surprised that Louis haad responded that way. Then the manager spoke up.

"Hi I'm David from Modest!. We like to... keep a certain brand," Louis glared at him and Harry kept his eyes glued to the floor, "So we were considering some options on how to handle this particular... issue. We've got participants lined up in Las Angeles ready to sign a long term commitment contract–"

"Are you saying you're gonna try to set us up with beards?" Louis cut David off, "How dare you, how dare you even assume that I would ever–"

"With all due respect Mr. Tomlinson," Davis said with a glare, "This is only a last resort. For now all we ask is that you tone down the, ehrm, gay." The way he said the word gay felt like being stabbed in the heart. Gay. Yeah, he was gay. But Harry couldn't seem to find the issue. Louis was raging but instead of going off on David he grabbed Harry's face and leaned into a short passionate kiss. Harry wanted to kiss Louis back desperately but felt weird with Simon and David sitting there watching. When Louis finally leaned back he rested himself on Harry's lap.

"Fuck you prick," Louis muttered. David and Simon didn't seem to hear, or at least their expression didn't seem to waver.

"Go back to sleep. We'll see you boys early tomorrow." Although Harry didn't speak he felt anger and hatred build up inside of him. Why should Simon get to control who he loved?

\--

Harry didn't get much sleep that night. Louis had insisted on sleeping together but Harry couldn't. Not after what happened. He woke up to the sound of the boys around him trying to be quiet but failing quite miserably. He expected to see them huddled around his bed but instead they were huddled around Zayn's bed. He chuckled to himself knowing they were in for a beating if they tried to wake Zayn up. Still, Niall held a guitar and Louis and Liam were probably prepping to sing some sort of wake up song.

"Tiiiiiimmmmeeeee tooooo wwwaaaaakkkkeee uuuuup," They chanted. Zayn shoved his head under his pillow.

"Get the fuck away from me right now," he growled. Liam took a step back but Louis jumped on Zayn.

"Get up Mr. Grumpy, we have to go to the studio!" Louis screeched in Zayn's ear. This earned him a hard hit in the balls and he rolled off the bed in agony, "Fine then, hear it from Simon then."

Simon. Harry'd forgotten all about Simon.

Harry pulled a shirt over his head and headed over to where Louis was rolling around on the ground.

"Get up boo bear," Harry pulled Louis up. Louis winced at the pain in his groin.

"I'm gonna get Zayn for that," Harry smirked at this knowing that it was entirely Louis fault for jumping onto Zayn.

"Want me to kiss it better?" He said without thinking. Once he realized what he'd done he snapped his mouth shut and blushed deeply, "I- I mean, uh..."

Louis started at him with a smirk on his face, "Would you?" he nodded down. Harry gulped and tried to ignore the feeling of his jeans getting tighter.

"Okay that's enough. You two are disgusting," Niall interfered, "Please no more PDA until we get to the studio."

"Yeah, we're already late," Liam called from across the room.

"Okay Daddy Direction," Louis smirked. Liam blushed.

"Stop calling me that. It's not a bad thing that I want this band to succeed." Liam huffed. The door slammed open just as he finished speaking and they all turned to see who it was. David stood in the doorway.

"Guys you're not ready?" Louis glared at him and Harry felt awkward so he just started at the floor again, "Hurry up the limo will be here in five minutes."

"Limo?" the boys turned to see Zayn popping out of bed.

"Yeah and in five minutes go fix that mess," David said, "Not to be blunt or anything but it's kinda my job for you guys to not look bad. So just, hurry up and get ready okay?" And with that he closed the door.

"More like your job for us to not look gay." And there it was again. Gay. Why did that word sound so bad? Why did Harry and Louis being gay mean something bad for the band? Didn't gay used to mean happy?

\--

Ten minutes later they were sat in the limo and Zayn was fixing his hair with the front seat mirror.

"You know if you'd been up earlier you wouldn't have to do that now." Liam rolled his eyes at Zayn as he said this.

"Leave the man alone Payno," Louis chuckled. Harry laughed along with him and felt a hand slide onto his leg. He froze as Louis' hand casually rested on the inside of his thigh. Louis noticed his stiffness and turned to look at him.

"You okay Hazza?" Harry blushed and nodded quickly.

"We're here boys," the driver called. They all turned to see a rather dull looking building but what did they expect. It was just a studio.

Harry stepped out of the car with Louis, Liam, Zayn, and Niall following close behind. They didn't expect this many people to be here cheering them on. Young girls screamed at them, shoving papers and cameras in their face. A rather large man dressed in all black wearing an earpiece, and looking quite similar to a secret agent from a cheesy action movie came up to meet them.

"Hi boys. I'm Paul Higgins, your body guard and tour manager. Follow me this way up to the studio," he grabbed Harry by the wrist and led him to the door of the building. The other boys huddled close behind him.

"But, what about the fans? Can we say hi?" Niall pleaded. All the other boys smiled expectantly up at Paul.

"Sorry guys, wish you could but it's against the rules. Don't shoot the messenger." Paul gave them an apologetic look and pulled them through the crowd that a handful of security guards were trying desperately to control. Once they got to the door of the concrete building and walked through the noise of the crowd seemed far off. Harry looked through the glass door and frowned. He loved talking to fans. However he shrugged it off as he knew this was gonna have to be a lot of his life from now on. Once they'd made it up the stairs they entered the cold studio. A few intimidating looking adults waited for them expectantly.

"Hey boys. You're a little late so let's jump right into it. My name is Janelle from Modest!," Jesus christ, did all these people introduce themselves like that?, "I'm going to be telling you a few roles we've picked for you to play in the band," The boys all looked at eachother, not really sure how to respond, "Let's start with you Harry. You're gonna be the heart throb. Womanizer, bold, dangerous, hot," Womanizer? Harry was the farthest thing from it. He'd never been a player or cheater a day in his life. And hot and dangerous? What was this, Grease?, "Louis, you are cute. Adorable, you're a little smaller compared to the other boys so you should fit this quite well. All we ask is that you try and tone down that bold personality of yours," Harry stared at them in shock. Louis was not cute and adorable. He was sassy and loud and hot headed and he had a huge personality that he should never try and hide. Harry wanted to go over to the spot where "Janelle" stood and give her a piece of his mind. Louis saw him almost go through with it and put a hand on his arm.

"Don't do it. It's not worth it. They can't control Tommo the Tease anyway," Harry smirked at Louis. He couldn't have said anything better.

"Okay so next is Liam! You're doing great, but just try to loosen up a bit, have more fun. But keep the smart up. Fans love it. Now we have Niall. You're the only Irish one. We're gonna keep your hair blonde. Girls love the blonde and it draws more fans in to have some variety. Try and keep yourself chill and easygoing. And last but certainly not least Zayn. Go for a mysterious vibe. You want people to think of you as a boy of few words. You know, like Ferb from Phineas and Ferb. You got this," she looked around at her colleagues for reassurance before continuing, "Okay so now we're gonna go over your schedule for the next month. You've got lots of interviews and shows..." Harry tuned her out as her voice was quite annoying and Liam was probably mentally writing down every word she said anyways. He shifted uncomfortably wanting to sit down. Louis leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"I'm bored. What d'you say we spice this up a bit?" Harry didn't know what he meant by "spice this up a bit" but he had a feeling Tommo the Tease was about to strike again. Louis made a mental map of all the exits and where Paul was sitting.

"Hey Janelle?" He interrupted her, "Gotta split!" Louis yelled before running from his spot. Paul tried to stop him but he hadn't expected that to happen. Harry followed close behind and He heard Niall Liam and Zayn excitedly get up and follow him. He ran behind Louis as they headed to where they'd entered. The fans screamed when they burst into the open.

"Hello London!" Louis screeched. Harry went around greeting excited fans. Paul crashed through the door, "Big scary man 5 o'clock!" Louis screamed at the top of his lungs. Harry ran down, a rush of adrenaline pulsing through his veins as he ran from Paul and other security guards, greeting as many fans as he could along the way. He saw that Paul was catching up to him so he tried to make a leap but felt himself being grabbed halfway through the air.

"No! Man down, man down! Let me go," he pounded Paul's back. Paul chuckled and carried him back. He strained his head up from being carried upside down and saw the other boys had been caught. All he could do was think to himself how right Louis was. That was fun.


	2. Fame

They earned a thorough scolding for that stunt but Harry couldn't help but giggle at Louis the whole time. They had an interview in half an hour but after, Harry couldn't wait to get to spend some quality time with Louis. They were back in the limo from earlier driving to the undisclosed location of the interview. Harry felt weird being shuttled around secret locations like he was someone important even though he didn't feel important. He was just a kid who loved making music. That's why he hated the word famous. But whether he liked it or not this was going to happen.

"Okay guys we're here. Paul will escort you to the studio where hair and makeup will do you up for the interview," the driver informed us. Harry figured that someone had probably told him to say that even though they already knew what to do. Harry intertwined his fingers with Louis' knowing that they were in a secret location and no one would see them. Harry clung to Louis like a koala. Louis cradled the boy which ended up being quite awkward as he was much taller.

"I have a surprise for you later tonight," Louis murmured into Harry's ear. It was then that Harry remembered the house.

"Oh right! Our place in Princess Park! We move in today," Louis nodded into Harry's chest. Harry blushed as he imagined waking up to Louis, and just Louis.

Once they entered the building that the interview was being held Louis and Harry were pulled apart. A woman began patting Harry's face with a makeup brush.

"You look a bit pale this morning," Harry frowned, taking the comment too personally.

"I'm tired and it's winter," He pouted. Harry heard an amused chuckle from behind him and spotted Zayn and Louis snickering together.

"Oh shut up Zayn, you'dve taken that much worse than I did," Zayn's mouth snapped shut into a frown.

"Piss off man," Zayn muttered but Harry could hear a jokey undertone to the comment and he was holding back a small smile just a few moments later.

"Guys you're on in five," a backstage manager called. Harry traced the lines on the wall as the hair stylist messed with his curls. The walls were patterned with Sugarscape adverts and logos. It was an ugly shade of pink but Harry wasn't able to analyze it anymore before he was being pulled up and led to a couch behind a big camera and a bright light.

He blinked as he adjusted to the change in lighting. All the boys got settled and the interviewers began asking questions.

"So boys. It's been an eventful few months hasn't it?" They all nodded. Harry shifted in his seat, "You each started out as individual acts on X Factor and Mr. Simon Cowell was the one who originally put you guys together."

"It's debatable," Harry chuckled, thinking back to the judge who'd argued with Simon about whose idea it was.

"What was that Harry?" Harry froze knowing he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Oh nothing I just, um, remembered something funny," He stated awkwardly. The interviewer smiled knowing it was their first time.

"Alright, well while I'm talking to you Harry, how has it felt? All the attention?" Harry thought for a moment.

"Uh, I think, it's always very flattering to hear," Harry'd had a speech impediment when he was younger and always talked very slowly which Louis constantly teased him about, "You know, things," All the boys chuckled at this thinking back to some of the strange things fans have said to us.

"He loves it," Niall joked. Harry gave him a playful glare furrowing his eyebrows before continuing.

"You can't not enjoy it, it's just, uh, it's just nice, I guess," Harry stuttered through his sentence.

"I think Harry gets most of the attention. I think it's the curly hair," Liam smiled. Harry played with the ends of his hair as he felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

"I think that's where his power is. It's the hair it just attracts the girls," Zayn smirked at Harry, and Harry frowned. I. Don't. Like. Girls. Harry decided to not take it personally and turn it into a joke.

"Without this," he pointed to his hair, "and the four nipples," he referenced to his chest, "I'm done for." all the boys laughed at this. It was true, he did have four nipples but he rather liked it. It was actually quite funny and they honestly looked like freckles from far away.

"Well what about you boys. Do you guys like your hair?" They all chuckled.

"I love my hair," Louis stated.

"I think I have a better haircut than before because it used to be quite messy all the time." The interviewer then moved on.

"So what's your celebrity crush?" Harry knew he wouldn't be able to say Louis. But he so desperately wanted to say Louis. But he wasn't worried. He and Louis had this figured out. He turned to Louis and smirked before giving his answer.

"Frankie Standford from the Saturdays is just perfection," Frankie Standford. His code word for Louis. They'd decided this a while ago. Louis had a striking resemblance to her. So much so they looked like twins. It was incredible. They'd decided that if he was ever asked about a female crush, that's who he'd say and Louis would know what he meant. That's why Louis smirked back at him. They'd figured out someone for Louis too. Susan Boyle, but just as soon as Louis was gonna start David walked over.

"We've given you a line for you. Here, say this," they showed him a small flashcard. The cameras cut and Louis continued, a massive frown splayed across his face.

"I'd have to say Cheryl Cole is un...," Louis forgot what he was going to say and quickly looked up to David who was holding the flashcard, "...believable. We saw her the other day. Got a cheeky kiss on the cheek," Louis looked at Harry and frowned, "best moment of my life." He finally finished.

Harry stared at the floor for the next few minutes not really wanting to listen to what was happening. It was when the interviewer turned towards him that he finally had to plaster an artificial smile on his face and buck up for the question. He could see David eyeing him from behind the camera and swallowed hard.

"So what do you guys like to do?" The boys chuckled.

"Well we like to sing," Harry smirked cheekily.

"Yeah, we're actually singers," Louis added on but before he could continue Liam brought the conversation back around to the work.

"Yeah but we are really looking forward to..." Harry tuned him out because he was getting a bit bored. He wondered if people actually liked watching interviews. Harry didn't really understand how people could find it that interesting to watch a bunch of people talk about themselves for half an hour, but he shrugged it off assuming he was just unusual.

It was not long until the interview was over and they were all back to their usual antics. Harry went to go over to Louis but he seemed upset. Harry thought he knew why but he didn't want to pry so he just pulled the boy into a hug.

"What are you doing," The Doncaster boy mumbled into Harry's chest.

"You looked like you needed a hug." Harry stated simply. Louis grumbled a bit. He had always been too prideful, but instead of protesting he snuggled farther into the taller boy's chest. Harry kissed the top of Louis' head.

"Let's go home."

\--

The two boys arrived at their Princess Park house in awe. It was massive. The Worcestershire boy had never lived in such a big house. Harry helped Louis with his tons of bags and suitcases.

Once everything was put away Harry went to the kitchen. It was huge. The open space and tiles reminded him of a dance floor. He peered in the fridge. It was bare.

"Hey Lou we've got to go grocery shopping!" Harry called. Louis peered from above the banister of the stairs.

"You mean you've got to go to the grocery store," the small boy smirked. Harry rolled his eyes at Louis.

"Ok boo. I'll get you to come with me one day," Louis looked serious suddenly.

"It will be a cold day in hell before I ever go to the grocery store." With that he bounded up the stairs to their room. Their room. Harry blushed and smiled at the thought. They had their own room.

He finished checking out the house and went to go meet Louis in bed. Just as he was about to go upstairs an excited Lou popped around the corner.

"Hey Hazzabear," Louis smiled. Harry grinned a toothy smile. Louis put a finger in each of Harry's dimples, "Doing anything?" Louis grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to the dance floor kitchen.

And then Louis kissed him.

And again it was perfect. Harry never wanted it to stop. He bent over to make it easier for Louis to kiss him and entangled his fingers in Louis' hair. The island in the kitchen rolled a bit as they backed up into it. Harry flipped them around so that Louis' back was against the island. Louis retaliated and pushed Harry into the counter behind him. Finally Louis pulled back.

"Wow Haz."

\--

he next morning Harry woke up to Louis' steady breathing. He was cuddled up to the Doncaster boy's chest letting his head rise and fall with Louis' motions. Harry blinked up tracing the smaller boy's chiseled jawline with his eyes. He relished in the feeling of their bare torsos pressed together, absorbing Louis' body heat. He had the sudden urge to kiss Louis. Harry stroked Louis' cheek and leaned in to kiss him. As their lips met Louis' eyes drifted open.

"Morning boo," Harry whispered into Louis' mouth.

"Morning Hazzabear," Louis breathed back. Harry cuddled back into Louis' chest but was quickly dropped onto the pillow.

"Hey!" He pouted. Louis smirked at him as he stood up.

"I'm going to make tea. You stay there," Harry frowned.

"I can make you tea," he whined.

"Hazza I can make my own tea," Louis chuckled and Harry crossed his arms. He then turned and half jokingly half seriously grabbed the guitar sitting next to the bed.

"And this one's about how my boo bear will never need me again," Louis turned at this and frowned. A smile crept onto Harry's face and he tried to contain his laughter.

"I'll always need you Harold Edward Styles," Harry shuddered at the use of his full name.

"And I'll always need you Louis William Tomlinson," Harry said except he pronounced Louis like Lewis. Louis let a smile overthrow his frown as he turned and closed the door behind him. Harry put the guitar back and collapsed into his pillow.

Louis came back several minutes later holding two cups of tea.

"One cup of tea with an excessive amount of sugar," he said as he handed Harry his tea.

"Sorry I don't want my tea to taste like cardboard," Harry sassed. Louis chuckled and Harry giggled. They drank their tea in silence just appreciating the beauty of one another. Harry looked into Louis mesmerizing blue eyes. His skin was soft and tan and his bare chest and abdomen was toned. Harry let his eyes scan down Louis' body.

"I want to raise my kids here," Louis said suddenly. Harry froze.

"You, what?" Harry's eyes widened and Louis blushed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud," Louis stated shyly, almost looking like that same shy boy he'd seen once on X Factor.

"Yes I want to raise kids with you!" Harry screeched excitedly and carefully put his tea down before tackling Louis in a fit of kisses.

"I love you," Louis kissed Harry back. Harry loved Louis so much he didn't think that he could even put it into words so he just stared at his boy. His boy.

\--

"Okay boys, David is going to pass out the sheets with your parts on it. You're gonna spend today practicing it," All of it seemed to be a bit too much information for Harry. Janelle tended to have that effect on people. Harry wasn't quite focused on her though as it was December 21st and he still didn't have a present for Louis.

When they were done recording Harry pulled Zayn aside.

"What should I get Louis for his birthday and christmas?" Harry was panicking.

"How the hell would I know, you're the one fucking him," Zayn earned himself a punch in the arm.

"We are not!" This was true. They still hadn't gotten there. It would be Harry's first time and he wasn't sure if he was ready. He was only sixteen after all. Louis, he knew, however, it wouldn't be his first time and was quite ready to say the least.

"Jesus, that hurt!" Zayn whined, rubbing his arm, "Look if you want to get Louis something that he'll like just ask him what he wants."

"I did, and all he said he wanted was me beside him in bed on a 'beautiful early morning'. He's so cheesy," Harry pouted. It was a real struggle trying to find something the boy would want. He'd considered buying him clothes but with Harry's secret love for fashion he just couldn't bring himself to buy another striped shirt and see Louis dressed up as if he owned a boat. Besides, it was lame to get your boyfriend clothes for his birthday or christmas. Harry sighed, "Whatever, I'll just go to the mall later today."

\--

The mall was awfully crowded. Harry pushed his way through the crowd in search of a store that seemed as it would hold something worthwhile for his boy. The Worcestershire boy found a toy store which he ironically thought his eighteen year old boyfriend would love. Although Louis was the oldest he usually had the mindset of a five year old. Harry found a Nerf gun he thought that Louis would like and asked the employee at the store for some wrapping paper which he would use to wrap it later. Now that Harry had something for Louis' birthday he had to get something for Christmas.

After he left the toy store he found himself wandering into a Sports Direct shop. He figured he might get Louis a new football or footie jersey or something. He knew that Louis missed playing football a lot because they hadn't really had much time to play recently. Harry figured he might get a set of foldable goals and a football. His idea was that they could play a little footie in the backyard with the equipment. Louis would destroy him but it would be nice and count for good exercise. He also threw in the new 2010 Doncaster Rovers league jersey. Louis was from Doncaster and loved their footie team. He often talked to Harry about how he wished to play for them one day. Harry reckoned he probably could, he was very good at football.

Once he'd bought everything up he walked slowly out of the door, significantly delayed by the amount and size of the things he bought. He finally arrived at his car and struggled a bit before finally opening the trunk. He shoved everything inside when he heard a high pitched scream coming from behind him. He realized his baseball cap, sunglasses, and dark hoodie hadn't fooled a few fans.

"Excuse me? Are you Harry Styles?" Harry turned and removed his sunglasses and baseball cap.

"Yes I am. And what are your names?" Harry asked politely.

"I'm Emma and this is Julie. Will you sign this?" Emma handed him a notebook which he noticed had a One Direction theme going to it.

"Nice notebook," He noted as he signed it. He was then handed a second identical notebook, "And I assume I should address this second one to Julie, right? J-U-L-I-E?" He spelled out. All the girl did was nod.

"Can we have a picture?" Harry nodded and held up a simple peace sign as the fan pulled out her flip phone. He then gave each of the girls a quick hug. Once the girls were satisfied they thanked him profusely and bounded away. Harry finished loading the trunk of his car and put his baseball cap and sunglasses back on. He still didn't think he would ever get used to that.

\--

When he got home he first checked to make sure Louis was still out before going to his car and unwrapping the gifts. He took them up to him and Louis' room. He had some spare cardboard boxes from old packages and used those to put the football equipment and jersey in. He then wrapped the big box up. The Nerf gun was already in a box so he just coated it in wrapping paper without adding any extra boxes. Now he had one big box and one smaller box which he had stacked on top of the bigger box. He felt like they looked a little bare so he searched through his closet until he found a cute little bow and put it one the smaller box with the nerf gun in it.

He then stumbled down the steps and placed both boxes beneath their Christmas tree. He had just finished adjusting the presents when he heard a key in the lock. He ran over to the door to greet Louis when he walked through the door. The Doncaster boy grinned widely when he saw Harry standing in the entrance to their home.

"Hi Hazzabear," Louis smiled. Harry embraced Louis in a tight hug, despite his snowy cold coat dampening his jumper.

"Hi boo," Harry whispered into Louis' neck. Louis pulled back and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Let me get changed out of these wet clothes and then we can make some hot tea and watch a film," Louis suggested.

"That sounds nice," Harry grabbed Louis' hand and pulled him upstairs. Louis pulled off his wet jumper and pants and was left in his boxers while he searched through the dresser for dry clothes. Harry examined his tanned torso. His eyes flicked up and down Louis' body, checking out his bum briefly. Louis really did have a nice bum.

When he finally finished changing Louis came over to where Harry was waiting and Harry quickly flicked his eyes around the room to pretend he hadn't just been checking Louis out. Louis, however, gave a sly smirk.

"Whatcha thinking about Haz?" Harry stayed silent and avoided Louis' addictive gaze. Louis answered for him, "thinking about how sexy I am? About my nice bum?" Harry squirmed knowing by the sound of his voice that he had a cheeky smile plastered on his face. Louis traced his fingered slowly up Harry's arm, giving him goosebumps, "thinking about..." Louis leaned in and whispered a thousand dirty things in Harry's ear. Harry was absolutely whipped. He stood awkwardly feeling his cheeks flush. Louis smirked and pulled back, "Let's go get some tea." He said and lightly slapped Harry's bum as he walked out. Harry stood for a good 30 seconds longer processing what he'd just heard before swallowing hard and tailing Louis to the kitchen.

\--

Harry woke up early on Christmas Eve to find his bed empty. He looked around the room trying to focus his eyes to the bright light peaking through the curtains. Louis came in through the door soon after Harry woke up.

"Morning. I didn't know you were awake. Just went to make some tea," Harry chuckled to himself. Louis relied too much on tea.

"I wasn't awake. Just woke up," Harry yawned. Louis put his tea down on the side table and cuddled into Harry. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and they intertwined their legs. Harry got a rush from his back pressed up against Louis' torso.

"Happy birthday Boo Bear," Harry grinned. Louis tightened his grip around the taller boy.

"Merry Christmas Eve Hazza," Louis responded.

"You want to go see what I've gotten you?" Harry asked. Louis nodded. Harry stretched and lifted himself out of bed. He grabbed his santa hat from the side table and put it on his head. He grabbed Louis' hand and led him down to their living room where the tree stood.

"Ooh, I'm excited now," Louis grinned widely at the stack of presents. There were other things lined up next to it for Harry. Those however, were for Christmas. Today was all about Louis and his special day.

"Before we open presents, I'd just like to appreciate you. Let the world know my boy is nineteen!" Harry exclaimed, pulling out his phone. He swiped through his apps when he got to twitter. He opened the app, saying his tweet out loud as he typed it, "'On this day nineteen years ago... my hero was born. Happy birthday to my man crush @Louis_Tomlinson, winky face, Yayyy!'" Harry read aloud. Louis blushed.

"David and Simon are really gonna take the piss out of us for that one you know?" Louis teased. Harry gave him a pout.

"David and Simon can suck my dick," Harry frowned. Louis realized Harry was actually upset and changed the subject.

"Alright let's get to those presents shall we?" Louis almost too excitedly reached for one of his Christmas presents.

"No, no, no! Those are for Christmas. Here," Harry handed him the concealed nerf gun, "This is your present for today. The boys have got other stuff for you but I got you this." Louis smiled widely when he saw the nerf label.

"No way Hazzabear I love it!" He tackled Harry into a tight hug, planting a kiss on his cheek before leaning back. He loaded his new toy and shot it at Harry.

"This was a bad idea wasn't it," Harry teased. Louis pouted and aimed the gun at Harry again but Harry ducked, "Shoot those at Liam or something!" Louis snickered, knowing he would most definitely do that later. Harry grabbed his hand and led him to the foyer where he started dressing up in coats, "Let's build a snowman!" Harry squealed excitedly as he gazed out at the snowy wonder that was London. Louis nodded and added a few more layers to his outfit.

Soon they were out in the snow. Harry began rolling the base and Louis helped him when it got too heavy. By the time it was up to Louis' waist and Harry's mid thigh they plopped it down and began working on the second ball. This one was smaller and easier to make and Louis placed it on easily despite the snowman almost being his height.

Harry went inside to grab decorating supplies while Louis worked on the head and by the time he came back out he saw Louis struggling to place the head on their snowman.

"Here, let me do it," Harry sighed. He grabbed the head and lifted it up. He stumbled a bit as although he was taller he was much clumsier. Once they had the base of their snowman Harry began with the fine details. Louis was a bit more chaotic and went inside to get an extra carrot to put in the base. Louis snickered as the now 'erect' snowman came to life. Harry adjusted the scarf before taking a step back to admire their creation. At this point it was as tall as if not taller than Louis. Harry took Louis' hand in his when he got an idea.

He quickly dropped the boy's hand despite some whines of protest and ran inside. He searched under their bed before he pulled out his polaroid camera. When he got back Louis' eyes lit up.

"I didn't know you had one of those!" Louis grinned widely. Harry just nodded and gestured for him to come over. Louis got the point and joined him in front of their snowman. Harry lifted his long arms up and smiled. Louis smiled a big cheeky smile and Harry snapped the photo. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for it to print. He shook it a bit after it printed in hopes to speed the process up. Once the image began to appear Harry felt starstruck. He stared at himself and his boy and their creation in nothing but pure love. Because all he felt in that moment was love. And it was wonderful.

\--

"What the hell did we tell you?" Harry suddenly felt himself being dragged up. He fought David as his arms jerked behind him, "That interview was a mess! You're supposed to deny Larry! Not make it seem more fucking real," Harry felt close to tears as he now sat across the room from Louis. He missed being on Louis' lap, and having his curls played with, "Do you want to screw your band? Harry you've got to be more forward with ladies. Womanizer remember?"

"Harry is not like that! He's the sweetest guy I know. Fuck off man," Zayn cut in. All the boys sat huddled backstage at the location of their interview. Most of the boys had been quiet. Harry was sensitive and had started crying quietly but Louis just sat there. Harry, however, knew him well enough to know he was holding back tears.

"I don't care if he's goddamn Adam Sandler. He's a womanizer to the fans and it'll stay that way. Remember best for publicity. Teenage girls don't want to be fans of little fags." The word cut Harry like a knife. He put his head in his hands and tried to hold back more tears. He felt a warm hand on his back. He looked and mustered a smile when he saw Louis attempting to comfort him, "Louis sit back down," Louis ignored David, "Louis," David said in a warning tone as he began to make his way over to the two boys.

"Get the fuck away from him. You've already done enough damage." Louis took Harry in his arms and held his head to his chest. Harry could hear Louis' heart beating and he could feel Louis' fingers in his hair and for a second he felt like it was going to be okay.

\--

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Harry pulled Louis into a kiss. It didn't last very long as all of their bandmates were around them and Harry felt his cheeks burn up as he pulled away to see Liam staring at them.

"Happy new year Hazzabear. Wow, I can't believe it's 2011," Louis smiled up at his boy. Harry smiled back down at him any feeling of embarrassment fading away.

"Get a room!" Niall hollered and Zayn whistled loudly. The embarrassment returned and his cheeks began to flare up again. Harry looked away from Louis to see Liam smack Niall in the arm as Zayn snickered at him getting scolded. He stopped laughing when Liam gave him a warning look.

Louis rolled his eyes at their friends' antics and grabbed Harry's sleeve to lead them into the hotel room bathroom.

"I'm going skiing in January. I know the boys planned to take some time apart for the holidays but I was wondering if you maybe wanted to... come?" Harry smiled widely.

"Yes I would love to come!" He pulled Louis into a much longer kiss then before. They stayed there for a while. Louis began to get quite into it, putting his hands in Harry's hair and leading them over to the sink. Harry was just beginning to roam lower with his hand when Niall knocked on the door.

"Hey what are you guys doing in there?" Niall paused, "You know what never mind I don't want to know just be quiet okay? We're trying to have a nice, peaceful, non-traumatizing New Years Day" He heard Niall snicker and walk away. Harry frowned. He wanted to keep making out with Louis but the moment was ruined. Why did Niall have to be such a cockblock? Harry sighed and pushed Louis off him.

"We should go back," Harry said looking at Louis. He suddenly felt quite embarrassed as his cheeks were probably very flushed and he likely looked a mess. Louis, however, looked amazing. His cheeks were tinted pink, his hair was messed up, and his lips were red and swollen. Harry's eyes widened as he scanned Louis up and down. Louis stared at him in the same way.

"Yeah," Louis finally said. They walked out of the bathroom to be met by a half playful-half concerned face.

"You look a mess," Liam commented looking Harry up and down. Harry blushed even further.

"I can have that effect on people," Louis smirked, slapping Harry's bum. Harry froze feeling a strange mixture of embarrassment and hornyness. Niall looked back and forth between Harry and Louis and his jaw dropped a little.

"I- I um, Lou- you're... thanks?" Harry slapped his hands over his mouth embarrassed he'd just said that.

"You're welcome," Louis winked. Harry swallowed hard and walked to the kitchen.

After having escaped that embarrassing situation, Harry sifted through the fridge mindlessly. He closed it after having not found anything to eat. Louis walked in to join him and Harry smiled at his presence.

"Hey Haz," Louis commented, moving to go stand beside Harry.

"Hey Lou," Harry responded. Louis put his arms around Harry's neck and stood up on his tiptoes. He layed a gentle kiss on Harry's cheek.

"You're so pretty you know that right?" Louis nuzzled his nose into his neck. Harry grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer to me.

"You're prettier," Harry whispered. When he saw that Louis was distracted he picked him up and flung him over his shoulder.

"Hazza what are you doing? Put me down," Louis whined, pounding his fists into Harry's back.

"This is for flustering me earlier!" Harry paraded him into the living room and dropped him on the couch. Louis grabbed Harry and wrestled him into the cushions.

"Ha! I pinned ya. That's what you get," Harry pretended to pout. He crossed his arms over his chest flashing Louis his best puppy dog look. Louis relaxed and dropped onto Harry, "Fine, we'll just cuddle then," Louis compromised.

"That's good with me, love," Harry said. He wrapped his long arms around Louis and pulled him closer. Louis buried his face in the crook of Harry's chest and Harry soon drifted off to sleep.

\--

It was September 2011 now. Time had seemed to have passed so quickly. Most days were filled with interviews, recording songs, and different training sessions. A lot of the things seemed weird to Harry. He thought it seemed like they were being taught how to be a celebrity. Of course voice lessons and rehearsals were a constant but there were times when they were taught how to act in interviews, how to greet fans, how to talk, how to act. Most of the time during these lessons they goofed off knowing that there was not a chance in hell they'd ever end up like how their management wanted them to be. A lot of it was being lectured about being "put together" and "professional". Harry thought this was a reasonable ask but he was only sixteen and sometimes the urge to be an idiot and have a good time was just too tempting.

"Hey, earth to Haz," Harry snapped out of his trance. Louis was smiling up at him, a fond expression plastered on his face and Janelle was on another one of her extensive lectures about being serious artists. Harry subtly rolled his eyes and Liam elbowed him.

"What was that for?" Harry pouted. Liam didn't get a chance to answer because Janelle cut him off.

"Guys pay attention! This is important," Harry grunted and pulled his leg up to sit on his knee, "Today we start filming for your first music video and the song comes out in a week so we need to get a lot done today." This got the boys excited. They were buzzed to start putting out music and filming music videos.

"Let's get going then!" Louis called. Janelle rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine. That's all. Your driver will take you to the location. The filming crew is already there waiting. Dismissed," Janelle waved her hands impersonating a how a school teacher might dismiss a class.

The boys excitedly ran outside of the studio to find the same limo as usual waiting for them. They clambered in excitedly. It was a weird feeling, looking around at his bandmates. They all chatted excitedly but Harry couldn't help but think back to that day more than a year ago when he had first auditioned. He couldn't believe that a year later they were sitting in a car, being driven to film a music video and Louis was snuggled into him. He just smiled and watched everyone.

"We're here guys," the driver informed them. They all got out and looked at the location. They were at a beach house right on the water. Harry pushed through the door excitedly. He was immediately hustled to get an outfit. Their stylist poked and prodded him, putting shirts up to see how they would look. Harry was spun around to face the opposite direction to find Louis also shirtless also getting fitted with some clothes staring at him. Louis' cheeks flared up and his eyes darted to the floor. Harry smirked and winked at Louis.

"Maybe you're not the only one with a nice bum," as soon as Harry said it he felt awkward. It was very out of his comfort zone to make such a comment but Louis made them all the time and for the first time he felt as if he had made Louis flustered instead of the other way around.

"We're gonna be simultaneously be filming a behind the scenes so don't do anything stupid. You're each gonna get bits with the camera. Just say something cheeky. Oh and Harry David says he's got some special instruction for you," said the director, John. Harry grunted anticipating what was about to happen. His stylist finally landed upon a blue plaid button down (with the top few unbuttoned of course), thin khakis that were rolled up at the ankles, and white Vans.

Since Harry was finished he left his stylist to go see David. When Harry found him he was in the middle of what seemed to be a very intense conversation through an earpiece. David spotted Harry and gave him a thumbs up and mouthed, "one second," before continuing, "Listen Mr. Janowek, I hear you. We'll get that done. I've got to go 'cause the boys are shooting. I won't let you down," he paused, "Alright bye Mr. Janowek," and he hung up the call. David turned to Harry and put both his hands on Harry's shoulders, "I assume you're here 'cause John said yeah?" Harry nodded, "Brilliant. So one of the girls, her name is Maddison, you've gotta act like you've got a massive crush on her in the behind the scenes okay? You've got a little scene during your solo where you're real up close so just, well you know, act straight I guess. Anyway that's a direct order from Simon so take it to heart. Now go John wants you to do an intro bit on the car." Harry laughed to himself thinking about how weird it would look for him to be crushing on a girl. A year ago he would've probably curled up and cried in Louis' lap but together he and Louis had come to realize their situation was actually a bit ironic and they now rather enjoyed watching compilations that fans made of them being touchy and cute together.

"Hey guess what David wants me to do?" Louis looked up and rolled his eyes as Harry reached where his stylist was still deciding between red or blue pants.

"Lemme guess, kiss one of the chicks in the music video?" Harry shook his head.

"Right idea but no. He wants me to act like I have a crush on one of the girls in the behind the scenes tapes," Harry started giggling.

"Oh man, this'll be a riot!" Louis teased Harry. Harry pouted at Louis, "Oh don't give me that. I'll help you look the part of the straightest guy in town!" Harry couldn't help but burst out laughing at this. Louis joined him but not long after they were being huddled over to the car that was going to be in the music video to do a little intro clip.

They were positioned in the car before the cameras started rolling and to Harry it felt a lot like being posed for a class yearbook photo.

"We're on the set for One Direction's video shoot for 'What Makes You Beautiful'. It's our very first music video and we're very excited," Harry had been told this line a second prior and was quite proud of himself when he got it out on the first try. After an awkward cut they were all told to cheer. They got the clip and then the crew got to filming the first few shots, before the girls arrived.

Once it was time for the bit when Louis was meant to drive the behind the scenes cameras were pulled out again.

"I'm about to attempt to drive," Louis motioned towards the van, "this lovely vehicle,"

"Oh god," was all Liam had to say as they piled in. The reason was that Louis wasn't exactly an amazing driver but he was the only one with his license so they had no other choice but to have him drive.

A cameraman in a smaller convertible followed them as they sped, or rather wheeled, down the road. Louis was going quite slow and it wasn't a shock when police sirens started blaring behind them.

It was the second time they had been pulled over when the camera crew decided to take another behind the scenes clip.

"We've been pulled over by police twice," Louis explained.

"We got pulled over cause we were driving too slow," Harry explained, "I think he's just a bit scared of going fast."

"He just doesn't like going fast!" Liam added.

"Well I wasn't driving too quick was I? They've hardly got a V8 engine in there," Louis defended himself.

"We just know that you don't like going too fast," Zayn put his hand on Louis' shoulder in a half comforting, half teasing way.

It was a while of shooting and playing games and just being goofs on the beach which Harry wasn't complaining about and then the girls arrived for their scenes. David specifically wanted Harry and Louis to do a bit about how they were excited and they took it best they could. Louis wrapped his arm around Harry in a teasing way.

"The females have just arrived on set. We're becoming a little," Louis paused, "weak in the knees," he said as he dragged Harry down by letting all of his weight hang. Harry was sure he made a stupid face before falling to the ground and landing on top of Louis.

"God you're so stupid," Harry commented.

"Stupid hot," Louis winked. Harry all of a sudden felt very awkward as he could feel the blood rushing to his crotch and he was laying on top of Louis and Louis looked so good and he was saying such good things. Harry panicked and pulled himself up checking to make sure he'd controlled himself and he was lucky enough that he hadn't shown.

When it was finally time for Harry's bit with the one girl he was really not in the mood but he did his piece and pulled away immediately after, now feeling quite awkward.

It seemed to get dark so quickly. Louis called Harry saying that he'd told the camera crew they wanted to do a bit together. Harry clung to Louis like a little koala, not knowing and a bit scared of what he was about to say.

"We have some news that we thought maybe you should be aware of," Louis turned to Harry as a mischievous grin snuck onto his face, "Harry here has–"

Harry, now realizing what Louis was going to say, covered his mouth with his hand hoping to shut him up.

"Don't say it," he whispered.

"I've gotta say it," Louis responded, removing Harry's hand from his face.

"Don't," Harry whispered again, but he couldn't control himself and a small grin snuck onto his face as well. That was enough of consent for Louis who then continued with his original plan.

"Fallen deeply in love. It was blossoming from the start," Louis took Harry's face in his hands, "I love her," he said, in a high squeaky voice, "You heard it here first," Louis finally said and turned away.

They filmed some final night scenes that included sparklers and fire and then it was time to finish up.

"It's the end of day one on our video shoot for 'What Makes You Beautiful'. We've had a real love story," Don't start, Harry thought to himself, "between Harry and Maddison. Just beautiful stuff."

"It's a wrap guys!" Niall interjected. They all cheered and cleared the area. And then it was time to head back to their hotel.

\--

Life was good. Great actually. They'd spent all of the next day shooting some last clips for their music video and their video and celebrating Niall's birthday. The song finally came out that Sunday. On the day it came out Harry had already heard their song on the radio three times. Everytime it played he got a strange excitable feeling. It was weird, having daydreamed about releasing music for so long and then finally having his dream come true.

It was a week since their song came out now and they were set to perform the song that night. Harry almost fell out of his chair when he found out they would be performing it at a gay bar called G.A.Y. Heaven. Louis smirked at him.

"Control yourself. Don't want to be seeing you flirting with any other guys tonight," Harry felt the heat flare up into his cheeks. Louis just continued to tease him. Harry pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Louis frowned at him, "Don't do that to me babe I can't handle it." Harry bit his tongue trying to conceal a smile but it poked through and the moment Louis saw it a smile appeared on his own face.

"You guys are gonna make me sick you're so corny," Niall snapped Harry back into reality. He suddenly remembered they were in a car literally going to the location of the show that moment and that while Louis was pressed comfortably up next to him Niall was also on his other side, obviously tired of third wheeling.

"Oh you think we're corny?" Louis raised his eyebrows, "Well my Hazzabear and I don't care." Louis grabbed Harry while he was off guard and took him into a deep kiss. Harry was into it at first but he felt weird that Niall was watching him so he pulled back. Louis smirked at how he'd managed to get both Niall and Harry flustered and Harry just sheepishly wiped his lips on his sleeve.

The car pulled up to the bar and the boys ran in, excited for their first show performing What Makes You Beautiful. Of course they would sing other songs too, but they were buzzing at the prospect of getting to sing one of their own songs.

"Alright this way boys. Show starts in an hour. You've got a little while to practice what you've been rehearsing on this stage." all the boys nodded as a staff member of the bar led them through to backstage. They all went and gathered by the sofa backstage and Louis set himself down right on Harry's lap.

"Well you're being rather cuddly aren't you?" Harry teased. Louis smirked at him and buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck.

"What? You want me to get up or something?" Harry gasped dramatically.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Harry looked down and they shared a short kiss. Louis stayed cuddled there for a moment but then Liam came backstage to collect them so they could begin rehearsals

\--

When the bar opened people started piling in. They hadn't started their performance yet and were at the bar. None of them had drinks because almost all of them were all too young. The only one who was old enough to drink was Louis but when he was asked if he wanted a drink he said no cause it would be boring to drink alone. One very attractive guy came up to them while they sat at the bar empty handed.

"Mind if I buy you a drink?" He asked Louis. Louis smirked at him. Harry pouted and Louis held in a giggle as he returned the flirt.

"Might as well," he said and his eyes flicked down to the guy's bum. Harry couldn't bear it and stood up. He walked over to where Louis was standing with the guy.

"Excuse me but my boyfriend and I have to go. Sorry," He said half-heartedly. The guy gave him a confused look before realising the situation and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Alright well have fun then. Just stay long enough for that band that's performing later. I hear they're really good," The guy turned and signaled at the bartender to fix him up a drink.

"Yeah I hear we are too," Louis smirked. The guy's mouth dropped a little and then he composed himself again.

"Well I guess I'll judge you guys for myself later then."

"I'm sure you won't be disappointed," Harry finally said.

"I'm sure as well. Your boyfriend's quite the flirt. I'm sure he'll put a show on for us later then, yeah?" The guy looked Louis up and down. Harry stepped between them and smiled at the guy.

"Yeah, I'm sure," and then he pulled Louis out of the situation, unable to bear anymore flirting. Louis continued to be very touchy and very affectionate. Harry loved the attention. Louis cuddled up next to him and they subtly would hold hands. Louis continued to point out several very good looking guys.

"Look at that guy. And that bum!" Harry turned to where Louis was pointing. He wasn't wrong.

"Not as good as your bum though," Harry responded. Louis smirked.

"You like my bum, ey?" Louis asked, thinking he was doing something.

"No," Harry answered simply. Louis exaggerated his reaction. He gasped loudly and clasped his chest.

"How could you?" He said in a mocking tone.

"I love it," Harry smirked. Louis frowned at him.

"That joke is overused baby," Louis teased, "Oh look at that guy," Louis whistled loudly. Harry nodded in agreement. Although he felt a little jealous, a large part of his worry had nothing to do with the guys Louis was pointing out. He kept looking behind him and catching David staring at them. Louis was shamelessly flirting with tons of guys and then turning to Harry. He'd had to keep Louis from kissing him several times and when the show started it only got worse. Louis went up on stage, jumping around, whispering gay jokes in Harry's ear. He was having the time of his life and Harry didn't want to get in the way of that but it all seemed to be too... obvious.

Once the show was over they were surprised to find David waiting for them backstage, rather than on a call, and doing manager stuff.

"You," was all he said. He grabbed Louis and tried to drag him out into the hallway. It was only then that Harry realized he had been holding Louis' hand out of fear. He felt Louis slip through his fingers and saw him disappear around the corner.

That was the last time Harry saw him.

\--

Harry got a text from Louis saying he was on a plane, he didn't know where he was going, he was scared, and that he couldn't say anymore. Harry had responded with several texts, all ignored. It was Tuesday now and Harry still hadn't gotten any word from Louis. He lay in their bed, feeling awfully alone. The doorbell rang and he groaned, knowing he'd have to get up and answer it. He half hoped it was Louis coming back but he knew it probably was not.

When he made it downstairs he opened the door to find Liam, Niall, and Zayn all standing in front of him, a concerned look on their faces.

"You look shit," Niall finally said. Liam slapped his arm.

"Niall!" he glared at Niall.

"What? It's true. He smells as if he hasn't showered in days–"

"I'm right here," Harry paused to look each of the boys up and down, "Well since you're here you might as well come inside," Niall pushed past him, Liam flashed him an apologetic look, and Zayn, who'd stayed impressively quiet during the entire interaction, grabbed liams bicep as to be led in. Harry eyed the interaction with his eyebrows raised. Zayn moved closer to Liam but Harry shrugged it off and followed them inside.

As he was moving back to his and Louis' bed he caught a glimpse of himself in their full sized mirror. His dressing gown had crumbs and stains on it, his hair was a mess, and he could have sworn he'd put on a few more pounds. He really couldn't function without Louis and had no idea how he'd done it before. He was so consumed in worry he felt as though he wouldn't be able think of anything else until Louis got back. He laid down in his bed. Liam walked in behind him closely followed by Zayn and Niall.

"Jesus christ Harry your room is filthy!" Liam exclaimed.

"I thought we were being supportive," Niall mocked Liam. Liam turned to face Niall and nodded.

"You're right, sorry," Liam came over and laid in bed next to Harry, "What's wrong? I'm sure Louis' okay."

"It's not that," Harry finally said, "It's just, I love him so much. I'm worried if I hear one more person say that–" Harry choked up, and began to cry. Liam rubbed his back and Niall came over and joined them in bed.

"It's okay Harry take your time," Niall said, bringing Harry into a hug. Harry composed himself before continuing.

"If I hear one more person say that, that it's gross," Harry paused, "or that it's unnatural. If I hear one more person say that my love is wrong. That I'm going to hell, that I need to hide it... I worried that if I hear one more person tell me that Louis is not my one and only because he's a boy I'm gonna," Harry wiped his eyes, "I'm gonna sock them with a baseball bat," Harry began to laugh. Zayn was the final person to join them in bed under the covers. Soon they were all laughing and crying. It was a strange feeling. Being surrounded by people you love, cracking jokes to hide the pain. Crying. Harry felt so much emotion and yet he didn't think he'd ever felt more like a piece of him was missing. He was missing his other half.

\--

On Wednesday morning Harry heard a knock at the door. He rushed down, still full of hope. He almost jumped when he saw Louis standing in front of him.

"Louis!" Harry ran to Louis and embraced him with a massive hug. Harry was holding Louis so tightly Louis struggled to breathe a bit but they were both okay because they were together again. Louis' arms were trapped but he bent them at the elbows, returning the hug as best he could.

"My Hazza," He finally whispered into Harry's ear.

"Boobear I missed you. Are you okay?" Harry was so worried and he had so many questions. Louis' face was cold and flush from the autumn air and he looked so good but he also looked lost. His eyes kept wandering and he couldn't keep eye contact.

"I'm fine. Simon wants you to meet someone. She's in the car," Louis walked around Harry and into their house. Harry turned from watching him to watching the car he'd come out of. He noted how old the car was and made a mental note to buy a new one. Louis always said he wanted a porsche one day but they hadn't had the time to go out and buy one yet. When Harry was old enough to drive he reckoned he would buy loads of sports cars and drive them about with Louis. But now the girl was stepping out and Harry's attention turned to her. She had long brown hair with loose curls, and she was pretty. Really pretty. She wore a long, brown, fur coat and sunglasses. She hadn't noticed Harry staring at her as she was looking at her phone. Harry swallowed a lump in his throat. He heard the door click behind him and saw Louis coming back outside. They locked eyes for a moment, unable to say anything. Louis came up to him and stood on his tip toes so that their noses were touching. He blew a warm breath onto Harry's cold cheeks and Harry laced his hands around Louis' waist. They leaned into a kiss. It was a short romantic kiss, only enhanced by the fall weather. When Louis finally pulled back he seemed sad. He dropped back so his feet were flat on the floor. His eyes flicked to the girl who had come out of the car and his smile faded.

"So now you've met her. This is Eleanor, my girlfriend."

\--

"Wait, what do you mean girlfriend?" Harry stood, his heart racing and his eyes darting between Louis and Eleanor.

"It's all Simon. They're pissed off about what's been happening. All the clips and such. But Simon, he's..." Louis trailed off. His eyes darted to the floor. Harry turned his body to face the boy. His eyes were red and wet. Harry made his way over to the smaller boy and placed a hand on his lower back. Louis kept his eyes locked on the ground.

"Louis what happened over there?" Louis didn't respond. Harry could see him holding back tears and just the sight of his boy so upset and so scared made him want to kill simon. He pulled Louis into a tight embrace. He didn't return the hug but Harry could feel him relax and collapse into Harry's grasp. His shirt felt wet as Louis silently cried into it, "What happened Boobear?" Harry whispered into Louis' hair. He only shook his head in response. Throughout all this Eleanor had been unpacking her bags from the car.

"So uh, where should I put all this?" Eleanor said, her eyebrows raised at the scene.

"Is that all you have to say?" Harry snapped defensively. He knew the girl probably didn't deserve it and she looked rather hurt as she turned away but Harry needed someone to take his anger out on. Harry turned his attention back to the crying boy in his arms, "Louis? Hey Lou... look at me," Louis looked up, his eyes red and irritated. Harry almost started crying himself just by seeing the sight, "Let's get you inside, eh?" Louis nodded and managed a small smile. Harry led him inside and laid him on the couch. He grabbed a blanket from off the armchair and draped it over Louis, "Tea?" Harry asked. Louis just nodded in response and Harry left the room to go make the tea. Louis stayed curled up in the living room replaying the events of the past few days over and over in his mind. On the one hand Harry desperately wanted to know what had happened to him but on the other hand he was terrified of whatever had hurt his boy so badly.

\--

Louis wasn't the same after that night. He had hardly spoken to Harry, and didn't crack any of his usual jokes or teases. He was quiet. Harry and Louis would often spend more time just staring at one another than actually talking and when they weren't staring at each other Harry was staring at Louis. Just admiring how amazing he was, how he just seemed so perfect. He would watch every movement as if they were back at the X Factor filming one of their video diaries. Like Harry was sixteen again. Well, he was not much older now, he was just seventeen, but he liked to think he was. He wanted to feel old and mature but at the same time Louis always made him feel young, excited, and rambunctious, and he loved that too. Despite being the oldest in the band Louis always acted the youngest. Harry loved that about him. But now, it seemed as though his sharp personality had been dulled.

"Harry!" Liam's voice broke into his thoughts. Harry, rather startled, looked up at Liam expectantly.

"Sorry, I missed that. What were you saying?" Harry apologized. Liam rolled his eyes and began his comment once more.

"We've got another interview soon. It's at 3:00pm so don't be late," Harry nodded in response and Liam walked away to go inform his fellow bandmates. Harry looked around the dull studio and for the first time in a long time, felt bored.

He once again locked eyes with Louis. They stayed there for a while before Louis broke their gaze by standing up and heading to the bathroom. Harry felt a pang in his heart for his boy. He got up and followed Louis out of the room.

Once they were in the hallway Louis spoke up, "Why are you following me?" Harry stopped, hurt.

"I- I wasn't following you," Harry stuttered. Louis' gaze softened. He reached out to Harry's arm but just before they touched he pulled his arm back.

"We... shouldn't," Harry locked eyes with Louis again. He took a step closer. And then another. When he finally stopped they were so close their bodies were brushing together. Louis exhaled deeply onto Harry's neck, and Harry bent his head down to face the smaller boy. Their eyes locked and for a moment it was just them. Harry cupped Louis' jaw in his hand and Louis stood on his tip toes. Now their noses were touching and their lips were just an inch away from each other. Louis' hand traced Harry's back and sent shivers up his spine. He finally rested his hand on Harry's waist and Harry flinched every so slightly from the feeling of something touching that vulnerable of a spot. Harry's eye flickered closed but when he leaned into the kiss his lips met nothing. The hand disappeared from his waist and when his eyes opened Louis was strutting down the hallway towards the toilets.

"Louis you tease!" Harry pouted. Louis turned his head and smirked, beginning a light jog, as to get to the toilets faster. Harry raced after him and sprinted into the toilets just as Louis arrived. Louis grabbed Harry's collar and pulled him into a stall. His hands trapped Harry's shoulders up against the stall door. Harry struggled but it was no use. Louis had him trapped. Harry had expected this to be a make out but Louis hadn't made a move yet. They stood in the stall staring at each other. Louis closed the toilet seat and pointed to it.

"Sit," Harry did as he was told, intrigued. Louis put his hands at Harry's waist again, making him shiver. He gripped Harry's shirt in his small hands and lifted it above Harry's head. Harry was shirtless now. Louis did the same to himself and all Harry could do was stare in awe. His eyes stayed glued to Louis' perfect torso as Louis turned himself to face Harry. Harry's eyes dropped lower and he swallowed a lump in his throat at the rather large bulge in Louis' pants, "Hey curly! My eyes are up here," Louis teased. Harry felt the heat rush to his cheeks and he looked at his shoes in embarrassment.

Louis caught him by surprise when he sat down on Harry's lap, "Well? Are we gonna do this or not?"

"Do what?" Harry's question was answered when Louis pressed his lips into Harry's. Harry and Louis moved well together. Harry's arm fell from Louis' face to his bum, cupping it in his hands. He was surprised when Louis pulled back, only to realise he was moving positions. They ended up standing, Harry's back pressed against the stall door where it had been before. He could feel his jeans tighten every second. He pulled back only for a second to stare into Louis' mesmerizing eyes and then they were back at it.

Harry brought his hand up to the back of Louis' head and let the boys light feathery hair weave between his fingers. Harry's jaw was beginning to ache from kissing and his dick was throbbing. He needed to come soon or it would start to really hurt. Louis seemed to pick up on this and traced his hand down Harry's torso until he got to the belt of his pants. He unclipped the buckle swiftly, making some room for his hand to slide under Harry's jeans, but over his boxers. Harry groaned when Louis did this, feeling extremely flustered. Louis kept kissing Harry as he massaged him, leaving Harry a horny mess.

His eyes flicked downward to see Louis was too. Their crotches rubbed together as they continued to make out. Louis moaned into Harry's mouth and Harry flipped them over so now he had more control. As they continued to kiss Harry felt he was near. Louis' hips thrusted up and that was the tipping point for Harry. He panicked as the feeling came to him, now remembering they were in the middle of the interview building in a public bathroom. They would have to walk out, wet pants and all. And yet still his body betrayed him as after just a few more seconds there was nothing more he could do.

"Lou, I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come and this is my only pair of trousers!" and almost right as he said it he released into his jeans, making a mess of everything. Louis came too, and now they were both soaking wet. They unlocked the stall, and tried to dry everything up with paper towels, "Shit. We're gonna have to tell Caroline that we need new pants. Looking like this," Louis began giggling as Harry said this, "Lou," Harry whined, "It's not funny."

"It's kinda funny," Louis said, wiping his eyes as they began to water. Harry frowned and Louis tried to calm his laughing, "Phew. Sorry Hazza. It's just... I missed doing that," Harry smiled.

"Yeah... me too."

\--

"What the- oh my god ew! We're about to have an interview, I-," Niall stuttered through his sentence as he stared at the boys' soaking pants. Their stylist, Caroline Watson, turned to look at them.

"What-," was all she said.

"Yeah, um... we need new pants and trousers...," Louis trailed off at the end, and blushed harshly, staring at the ground. Harry's cheeks were also flushed and together they looked like a pair of soaking tomatoes. Harry felt like a small child while waiting for her response.

"Yeah I'll get you that right now... good lord," she muttered as she walked off. Harry and Louis turned to face each other. When their eyes met they let out a fit of giggles. Louis leaned closely to Harry's ear, taking a moment to exhale slowly.

"You wrecked me," Harry shuddered as Louis whispered this so seductively. The boys stared at them with judging looks on their faces and Harry felt the heat rise back to his cheeks. Finally Caroline came back with extras of their pants and they took them from her gratefully. They turned to leave the room as quickly as they could, not wanting to stay in such an awkward situation for much longer.

"And change in separate rooms this time," she added at the last second. Harry felt the embarrassment hit as the heat burned in his cheeks and his heart raced. He avoided locking eyes with Caroline as he walked off to change. They turned to go to the changing room, and Harry was near taking Carolines advice when Louis grabbed his collar and pulled him into his own changing room.

"What are you doing? I thought Caroline said–," Louis cut him off by crashing their lips together. Harry was caught off guard and pulled back. Louis stood looking at him and Harry wanted to wipe the smirk off his face, "Don't do that! I can't even remember what I was gonna say now," Harry pouted.

"That's the idea."

\--

When they came back Niall gave them a disapproving look, "You lads are gross," Almost on cue, Simon came bursting through the door.

"Oh shit..." Louis whispered to Harry under his breath. It was a surprise as they rarely ever saw Simon. Although he ran the management company that owned them, most of his orders went through David or Janelle.

"I've got good news boys!" Harry exhaled in relief. He obviously didn't know what had just gone down, "You're going on tour! We think your album will do really well, and we've already booked most of the shows. Congratulations," Simon clapped his hands together. Harry exchanged shocked glances with his bandmates. After a moment of silence the information they had just received sunk in.

"Us? We're going on tour? We're going on tour!" Harry exclaimed. He turned to Louis and pulled him into a tight embrace. Simon eyed them, his smile fading slightly. However Louis and Harry didn't seem to notice.

"One more thing," Harry pulled back from Louis and turned to hear what Simon had to say, "For the interview today, you can't sit together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I make one chapter on ao3 every 5 chapters on wattpad so if you want to get chapter updates faster go follow me @sarobertson07 on wattpad


End file.
